Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wire harness.
Description of Related Art
Usually, a wire harness is known which electrically connects together high voltage devices mounted on a hybrid motor vehicle or an electric vehicle. The wire harness is formed with an electrically conductive path and a sheath member which accommodates the electrically conductive path therein as main members. The sheath member is formed with a hollow tubular member, which is desired to be hardly bent even when a bending stress is applied thereto by considering a protection of the electrically conductive path, a regulation of the path and a working property when the wire harness is attached to the vehicle.
On the other hand, a sheath member is known which partly includes a part having flexibility in order to ensure a degree of freedom for bending which meets an arrangement or wiring path or to make easy a treatment during a packing or transportation.
For instance, Patent literature 1 discloses a wire harness including a plurality of groups of electric wires corresponding to the electrically conductive path and a harness protecting member corresponding to the sheath member. Here, the harness protecting member includes harness protecting pipes and bellows shaped harness protecting pipes which are alternately connected. The harness protecting pipes are arranged in a straight line part of an arrangement or wiring path of the wire harness. On the other hand, the bellows shaped harness protecting pipes are bent and arranged in accordance with a curvature of a curve part of the arrangement or wiring path of the wire harness. Thus, the wire harness can be properly attached and protected in accordance with a configuration of the arrangement or wiring path of the wire harness.
[Patent Literature 1]: JP-A-2012-210101
According to a related art, in a wire harness disclosed in the Patent Literature 1, there is an inconvenience that an electrically conductive path accommodated in a tubular sheath member has a fear which the electrically conductive path may be possibly damaged. Specifically, an inner space of the sheath member has a size which considers a margin so as not to prevent an insertion of the electrically conductive path. Accordingly, a clearance is generated between an inner peripheral surface of the sheath member and the electrically conductive path, so that the electrically conductive path sways in an inner part of the sheath member due to a vibration during a travel of a vehicle. The electrically conductive path rubs against the sheath member by such a movement of the electrically conductive path to break the electrically conductive path. Further, since dust or sand enters the sheath member by a secular use, a problem arises that the dust or sand causes the damage to be promoted due to an abrasion.